


Aftermath

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ishval, Royai - Freeform, War times, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of war it’s far too easy to forget what you are fighting for. Good for Roy, he has his own reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Muse’s Aftermath

“How is the situation, Sergeant?” Roy crouched down next to a young man on the barricade.  
“It’s all quiet, sir.” The soldier shrugged and stretched his shoulders. “I don’t think they are planning on attacking us tonight, sir.”  
“Good, keep your eyes on the horizon in any way.”  
“Aye, sir!” He saluted. “Major Mustang, it’s your off night, isn’t it? You should rest in your tent before tomorrow’s mission.“  
“Don’t you worry about me, Sergeant.” Roy passed him a pack of cigarettes. “Something to keep you company.”  
“Oh, thank you, sir.”  
“Good luck on the watch.” Roy said before coming back down.  
He sighed deeply. When the front was so clear and the air so calm he couldn’t help but thought that it’s the calm before the storm. But, oh God, please, not tonight. Roy pulled the collar of his white military coat up and started walking back to the tents. It was teeth-clattering cold at nights and inhumanly hot at days. They really did go to hell for this war already. It was impossible to rest in such conditions. But he needed to try, desperately needed a few hours of comfort to remind him what he is fighting for.  
“Hey, Roy Boy!” Mustang flinched and turned to the sound.  
“You need to stop ruining my superior officer authority.” He sighed.  
“Oh, sincerest apologies, Major Mustang.” Hughes continued in a mocking tone. “The lady of your heart and soul received the instructions, sir. Her patrol ends in 10 minutes so you should hurry.”  
“Damn it, I smell like a stray dog.” Roy looked at his dusted attire with patches of dirt on the hem of his coat.  
“You are kind of a stray dog.” Maes lit a cigarette. Flame of a match felt wrong in the dark of this silent night and Roy winced at it, involuntarily covering his eyes with his hand. “Don’t worry, you are the stray dog she is waiting for. So keep your calm, Major, and off you go.”  
“You are the only one who knows where we will be. If something….”  
“I am not risking seeing Ms. Hawkeye naked. I don’t want to go down in flames.” Maes chuckled. “Is it a blush I see on your face, my friend?”  
“Shut up.“ Mustang shoved his shoulder and turned towards the darkness. “You got my order, officer.”  
“Aye, sir. Have your restful night, Major.”  
The part of the city, he headed to, was completely deserted. It was one of the first areas that was “cleaned.” It looked a bit creepy actually, but Roy doubted anything in this world could frighten him more than what he has already seen. Empty buildings with the ghosts of the past are nothing compared to freshly burned houses and yet alive habitants. This thought made him sick but he couldn’t stop to recollect his state. With every step he made he risked more and more to break into a run.  
And then Roy saw her figure, hugged into an a lot cleaner military coat with the hood hiding her face and head but he knew it was her. He could sense her from a mile away. It was like some supernatural power dragged him to her, like sailors are dragged home, like birds are dragged back to their nests.  
Roy couldn’t fight it anymore. He ran up to Riza, embracing her. He noticed how for a second her hands twitched towards her gun before falling onto his shoulders. Mustang buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smelt magnificent. Yes, he could smell dirt and blood and sweat but this odour was everywhere so Roy didn’t pay much attention to that. It made a hint of vanilla stick out more and dear god he loved it.  
“Loosing your skill, Cadet?” Mustang parted to take her face into his hands.  
“Would you prefer me to shoot you?” Riza cocked her head.  
“Fair enough.” Roy chuckled before crashing their lips together. He was hungry for her. For her softness and loving words and warmth of every inch of her.  
“Sir, let’s go inside.” Riza breathed out when they parted for air.  
“Sure.” Roy took her hand and guided her inside the building.  
It was the closest to safe hiding place he could find. He used almost of all his rest hours to find it and make it more acceptable looking. Even though all he could do is find a more or less clean mattress and some sheets. And a vase, that he was very proud of. No light was obviously allowed; otherwise he would try to look for candles as well.  
“I know, it doesn’t look too homely but that’s all I could come up with…“ Mustang rubbed his neck nervously.  
“Is that… a flower in a vase?” Riza squinted into the darkness.  
“Yeah… I thought I couldn’t have a date with you if I didn’t bring flowers. It’s how I was brought up so what can I do?”  
“Oh my god, Roy!” she laughed out loud and hugged him again, with her palms on his face and her lips gently pressing to his.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“You! There is war all around us but you used your time to find a flower in this desert  
“Well… I…”  
“Come here.”  
Roy immediately answered to her demand by taking her into his arms and kissing her even more recklessly than before. Riza stumbled back towards the “bed” till they both fell onto the mattress. He held her so close to him; it was almost impossible to undress each other. He whispered to her how much he needed her and how warm and beautiful she was. She laughed huskily at his attempts to apologize for his rough hands and dirty hair. It was too cold to stay apart for too long. It was too silent to scream their love for each other. But it was fine by them. He drowned in her. In the heat radiating from her body, in her gentle whiskey eyes, in her breaking voice repeating his name over and over again, in her maddening smell, completely over-poisoning his mind. She held tight onto him, grabbing hand-fulls of his jet-black hair, pinning his body close to hers and pressing his head to her neck.  
After Roy was lying on top of her unable to let go off this moment. Their bodies were slowly cooling down so he threw their coats over them. Riza carefully stroked his head, resting on her chest.  
“Are you asleep?” She whispered softly into his ear.  
“No.” He hugged her middle tighter. “You just feel like home and I’m accumulating this feeling.”  
He suddenly raised his head and looked into Hawkeye’s eyes, not as clear as always, still a bit misty from pleasure and heat.  
“You are my comfort, Riza, I can go on only because you give me the strength to fight on. I feel so…. So drained when I am alone. Only the thought of having you by my side saves me.”  
“You are never alone, Roy.” She smiled and put her small soft palm on his rough cheek. “I am always watching your back. And I always will.”  
“Do you think we will do it? Will we make the world where no one needs to feel as miserable and lonely as we do?”  
“Roy…”  
“It’s so hard to believe in my dream here, in the middle of it all. The wall seems so thick and high and I am just a tiny brick, desperately trying to fall out of it.”  
“You are not the only bad brick in the wall.” Riza leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “You just said that you find strength in me. You can take it all. It’s both of us in this, Major Mustang.”  
“Oh, that’s new. You never call me ranks in bed.” He laughed and Riza made an exaggerated sigh.  
But their time was running out. They needed to get some actual rest before a new day of fighting. Plus Mustang noticed Riza starting to shake from the chill outside of their blissful cocoon. He breathed in her warmth one more time before getting up. They helped each other to dress up in silence. Riza adjusted her hair looking into the broken window. Mustang took the flower out of the vase and put it behind her ear with a grin.  
They walked out of the building still hand in hand and before parting ways Roy kissed her once again, almost violently, almost vampire like.  
“Try not to get shot, sir.” Riza said breathlessly after a moment.  
“Not when you are watching my back, Cadet.” He brushed her hair from her face.  
Finally they had to break the embrace and walk to their tents. Roy walked back, feeling tired but ready for the next day at the battlefield. It didn’t feel that pointless anymore. He knew once again what he was fighting for; he just needed a little reminder.  
Roy pulled up the bottom of the tent and silently laid onto his mattress, trying not to disturb Maes. He put his coat under his head and felt a hint of her vanilla scent still lingering on it.  
“Wash this ridiculous smile off your face, Major, you look like a damn idiot.” He heard the voice from beside him and smiled even wider.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mummy! Why is there a flower in your old photo album?”  
“Where, sweetheart? Oh, your dad found it in the middle of the Ishvalan desert.”  
“But wasn’t it the war time? Why was he looking for flowers?”  
“Well, you know your dad, don’t you?”


End file.
